Ice and Water
by Cherry-Blossom-Phoenix-Sakura
Summary: 2 young girls are lost in a forest,and two young beybladers are lost too, what will happen when they find each other and find a way out? Will the become friends or will they just walk off to their own home and never hear of each other,Tyson X OC ,Kai X OC
1. 1 Lost in a forest

**First I wanna say that I don't own beyblade or the chara's in it.**

**I don't even own a slave named Kenny T.T**

**But I do own a beyblade **

**

* * *

**

_**Bio Chara's**_

Name : Nami Natsuno

Age : 17

Height : 1,70

Hair colour: Dark blue

Eye Colour : Ice blue

Name : Yuki Yumeno

Age : 18

Height : 1.75

Hair colour : Light purple

Eye colour : very light grey

(( A/N : I give more information about them and they're blades when they are really needed ))

* * *

_**Chapter one**_

'' But I'm bored!!!!'' A girl with dark blue hair pouts.

'' AAAAHHH!!! Will you SHUT up!!!'' a girl with light purple hair yells

irritated.

The two were walking in a forest, they were searching for a blade.

That had gone lost in a battle.

'' I'm still bored''

''…..'' The girl with the light hair inhales the air very sharp, ''WILL YOU

CUT IT NAMI!!!!!!!''

''….'' The girl now known as Nami shuts up, knowing that if she says another

word her friend would kill her.

'' Good '' The light haired girl walks on '' Now where did that blade go?''

She looks around in the bushes ''Ah found it!!'' she takes the blade and

hands it over to Nami.

'' Thank you Yuki-chan'' Nami replies happy '' No prob Nami-chan'' Yuki

answers, now happy again.

* * *

'' I'm bored!!!'' Tyson says loudly.

'' Will You SHUT Up!'' Kai replies louder.

The two were walking in a forest, because Tyson had lost his blade.

'' I'm still bored''

''…..'' Kai inhales very sharp ''hn…''

'' Boooooorreeeeeddddd''

'' WILL YOU CUT IT TYSON, OR I KILL YOU!!!!!!!'' Kai glares at Tyson.

Tyson just shrugged and walks on.

Kai gives him The Glare from behind.

'' Hey I found it!!!!'' Tyson says happy

'' hn.'' Kai turns and looks around.

''…..''

''…..''

''Where the hell are we?'' Tyson asks.

* * *

'' Ehhhhh…Yuu-chan'' Nami asks

'' Nande?'' Yuki replies (( A/N Nande : What is it))

'' I think were lost…..''

Yuki looks around '' ……… Your kinda right'' Yuki sweatdrops.

''So what are we going to do now?''

'' I don't know…. Let's sit here and wait!'' Yuki says

'' Hmmm, Okey!!!''

Both of them sit down.

After a while Nami hears some flowing water and goes to a river.

Yuki just sits against a tree,

Yuki's P.O.V

I was just sitting against tree when suddenly two boys came walking over to

me.

One of them was very happy and the other one was acting cold.

To be honest I liked the happy one more.

''Hey'' the happy one said to me.

'' Hiii'' I replied

''You would know a way out of here, would you?''

'' Hehehehehe…..No''

''Ahhh damn it''

'' So you two are lost just like we''

'' He? Why do you say we?''

'' Cause I'm not alone, A friend of mine walked of ''

''Where is she then?''

''Well I would say she went in the same direction as your friend..''

'' What!!!! Kai walked of!!!!!'' Tyson looks around. ''Curse him''

'' Yeah….What you want…My name is Yuki Yumeno'' I smiled

'' I'm Tyson Granger''

My eyes went wide.

''WHAT YOUR TYSON GRANGER!!!! THE BEYBLADE WORLD CHAMPION!!!!!''

'' Hehehe'' Tyson smirks ''Yep that me''

I couldn't believe my ears

'' Y-you a-a-are?? R-r-really!!''

''Yes??''

''Wow that's cool!!!'' I replied with a smile.

Tyson smiled back

* * *

Nami's P.O.V

I was swimming in the lake because I had dropped my blade in it.

Suddenly I felt that I had forgotten to breath.

And I started to go in my panic mode.

Slowly it was getting dark around me and I just thought 'I hope Yuki will

not be angry on me'

Then out of nothing a boy appeared 'who are you? Please help me'

Then the darkness came in…

Kai's P.O.V.

I walked pas a lake, when I saw a girl under water.

Apparently she couldn't breathe, and she was panicking .

I dove in the lake to save her.

When I finally reached her she was unconscious.

' I hope I'm on time'

I grabbed her and swam to the surface.

back with Tyson and Yuki

'' So maybe we should go and find those two''

'' Yeah maybe they have found a way out!!'' Tyson cheers

Yuki giggles '' I hope so '' She stands up and walks over to Tyson.

''So lets go'' Tyson nods and walks after her in the direction where Kai

and Yuki's friend Nami walked of to.

When they reached the clearing with the lake they saw Kai and Nami.

And Nami was unconscious.

'' Nami!!!! What happened ?! Nami please talk to me!!'' Yuki rushed to Nami's

side.

'' Nami-chan please open your eyes'' Yuki pleaded to her friend with tears

in her eyes.

'' please wake up''

Yuki starts to cry '' Nami-chan''

Slowly Nami opens her eyes '' That was a nice nap ''

'' Yuki-chan why are you crying?'' Yuki looks up '' Nami?!''

Nami nods slowly

'' Thank god, your alive!'' Yuki hugs her.

'' I never thought you cared so much for me Yuki-chan!'' Nami says with

tears in her eyes.

Then something happened what nobody would have thought.

Yuki hit Nami on the head '' Of course I do!!! You're my best friend!''

They both smiled at each other, then Nami noticed Tyson

'' Who are you?'' Then she looked at Kai who was soaked wet too just like

her.

'' I'm Tyson Granger '' "Kai Hiwatari ''

Kai looked at her.

Nami looked at him and suddenly she said something '' Pervert!''

Kai eyes widen ' did she just call me a pervert'

Tyson smacks his head, and Yuki sighs

'' I'm not a pervert!!!!''

'' Why are you staring at me then?!''

'' I just looked at you, that doesn't mean that I'm a pervert!''

'' But my clothes are wet and you stared at me!!!!''

'' I just looked at you!!! I just saved you and this is what I get for

it!!!!''

Yuki looks at Tyson '' Shall we leave them alone?'' She sweatdrops.

'' Yeah that might be a good idea''

They walk away

'' Hey look at that sign!!!!'' Yuki point at a small sign

'' There is the exit!!!!'' '' Finally''

''Should we tell them that we found the exit?'' Tyson smirks evil.

'' Let me think…… no '' Yuki smiles devilish

Then the two walked out of the forest.

And Kai and Nami suddenly saw that Tyson and Yuki walked of without them.

'' Hey you guys wait for me!!!'' Nami shouts over to them.

And Kai just walks after them in his snake tempo.

* * *

Okey peeps, this was the first chapter of Ice and Water.

I hope you all liked it D

And please review.

--bows—Thank you


	2. 2 They meet again

**Hello here I am again, with a new chapter of Ice and Water.**

**But first I want to thank ****WhiteWaterWolfAngel-Ayame-chan**** for reviewing to my story **

**And yes WhiteWolf I know that you like the word pervert.**

**O yeah I know I have to update Shamanic Cherryblossem too, but I kinda lost inspiration for it.**

**Maybe I update it again next school year, till then you all just have to wait**

**I'm evil I know, but till then there will be more stories **

**Mostly beyblade and naruto because I love those anime's**

**Disclaimer ; I do own a beyblade… but I don't own the anime nor the chara's**

**But I do own ****WhiteWaterWolfAngel-Ayame-chan**** and a cookie.**

**And the OC's Yuki and Nami **

**Enjoy**

_Last time on Ice and Water:_

_Then the two walked out of the forest. And Kai and Nami suddenly saw that Tyson and Yuki walked of without them. '' Hey you guys wait for me!!!'' Nami shouts over to them. And Kai just walks after them in his snake tempo._

Yuki and Nami were sitting in they're hotel room, just being bored. '' Hey Yuki, what do you think of the boys we met yesterday?'' '' You mean Tyson Granger and Kai Hiwatari?''  
'' Eh yes? I think'' '' Well Tyson I liked, but that Kai was a bit cold'' '' Just like you Yuki''  
'' Ehehehe'' Yuki smiles. Nami blushes '' I liked Kai more''  
Yuki smirks '' but I thought he was a pervert'' '' Gaaah meanie!! Just shut it '' Nami turnes 3 shades of red. '' By the way, Do you know why mister Dickenson called us here Yuki?''  
'' No not really I think it has to do with the upcoming beyblade tourney ''  
'' Ah we'll see tomorrow, lets sleep'' Yuki stands up and walks over to her bed.  
''Good point in there Yuu-chan'' Nami follows her and goes in her bed.  
''Good night Na-chan'' ''Nice dreams Yuu-chan''

Kai and Tyson were in the dojo for beyblade training.  
''Hey Kai, Why do you think mister D called us?'' Tyson asks while he was blading against Kai. '' Hn, maybe for the tourney'' Kai answers while he was attacking Tyson's blade.  
'' Yeah maybe, What do you think about the girls we met today?''  
'' They were annoying'' '' …. Hehehe…'' Kai looks up at Tyson '' What?''  
Tyson starts to laugh '' She called you a pervert''  
Kai blushes faint '' I'm not a pervert!!!'' '' Yeah I know but still, it was funny''  
Kai glares at Tyson , while Tyson just laughed more.

The next day in mister Dickenson office

Tyson and Kai were sitting on the sofa. Wondering why mister Dickenson had called them. When suddenly a knock was heard on the door, '' Come in '' mister Dickenson said. Then two girls walked in. Tyson eyes widen '' Yuki!!!!'' Yuki looked at him '' Tyson!!! She walked over to him and hugged him '' Long time no seen '' she smiled as Tyson blushed.  
Kai looked at Nami and said nothing, Nami looked back and said '' Why is the pervert here?'' Kai glares at her. And Tyson and Yuki sweat drop. ''Kai and Tyson are you for the same as you 2 girls'' mister Dickenson says.  
'' but we don't know why we are here '' Tyson replies. '' Neither do we '' Yuki says too.  
'' Well you four are here because of the next tourney'' mister Dickenson starts '' The next tourney you have to tag battle''   
'' why do we have to tag battle?'' '' That is because the BBA wanted to change some things this years tourney, The point is why I called you here that you have to tag with a boy and girl team, each team as to be one boy and one girl you see. That is why I called you four over here, I want you four to team up''  
Nami jaw drops and Yuki smiles. Kai is being emotionless and Tyson was drooling.  
'' So with who do I have to team up mister D ? '' Yuki asks happy. ''Well I've seen you battle quite some times and I think you should battle together with Tyson ''  
Tyson and Yuki look at each other and smile. Nami on the other hand looks depressed and sits in a dark corner '' Nami why are you depressed'' mister Dickenson asks  
'' I have to blade with pervert'' Nami says with tears in her eyes. And Kai turns red of anger '' I AM NOT A PERVERT!!!'' '' Yes you are!!!!'' and with that the two start yelling at each other once again.  
Mister Dickenson, Tyson and Yuki are watching them. '' Do they always do this?'' Mister Dickenson asks. '' Yep most of the time'' Tyson replies '' And they know each other just for 2 days now '' Yuki giggles. And mister Dickenson sweat drops '' Well I'll see you al some day, you can go, and practise if you want ''  
'' Thank you mister D '' Yuki answers smiling '' but one question where do we stay?'' '' ah you mean you two don't have a place to stay except for the hotel?'' '' Yes'' '' I think you can stay with Tyson and Kai, is that alright for you Tyson?'' '' No problem I don't mind if we have to more people over '' '' then it's settled'' mister Dickenson smiles .  
'' What we even have to stay with Tyson and Pervert?!'' '' I'm not a pervert you you annoying brat!!'' '' Hey I'm not a brat'' Nami starts to cry, and Kai doesn't really know what to do, '' Ah Nami-chan don't cry ne?'' Yuki walks over to her and hugs her '' Your not a brat you're my little girl ne?'' Yuki smiles at her.  
Nami tears disappear and she smiles back '' Yep '' Yuki turns to Kai with a glare '' Make her cry again, and I make sure that you never will get any kids'' Kai gulps and looks very scared, And Tyson has tears in his eyes. Yuki turns back to Tyson and Nami with a happy smile on her face '' So let's go '' '' Hai!!'' Nami replies with the same smile on her face.  
Tyson and Kai look at each other and have the same thought _'Yuki is scary, very scary'_

**Well this is chapter 2 of my new story Ice and Water :D  
I hope you all liked it –bows- please review, or Tyson will die –smile-  
Tyson!!! Hey!!!  
Me: Ahh shut it or I will lock you up in my closet with no food.  
Tyson : Already shutting up madam –salutes-  
me: -pets head- Good boy**


	3. 3 Hiding in a bath

**Hello again, Here is chapter number three, but first i want to thanks some of my reviewers:**

**WhiteWaterWolfAngel-Ayame-chan****Pika7chu7chu****rebelmewpheonix**** and ****Akanami Kokorime**** Thanks for reviewing and reading my story, and you three actually liked my story –bows- honto ni arigatou  
Well here is the disclaimer :**

**I do not own beyblade nor his characters, but I do own ****WhiteWaterWolfAngel-Ayame-chan**** and a teddy panda bear called Gaara XD**

Well that was it enjoy the next chapter of Ice and Water 

'_Thinking'_  
'' talking''  
**''A/N Talking ''**

_ Last time on Ice and Water _

_Yuki turns to Kai with a glare '' Make her cry again, and I make sure that you never will get any kids'' Kai gulps and looks very scared, And Tyson has tears in his eyes. Yuki turns back to Tyson and Nami with a happy smile on her face '' So let's go '' '' Hai!!'' Nami replies with the same smile on her face.  
Tyson and Kai look at each other and have the same thought __'Yuki is scary, very scary'_

Tyson and Yuki were sitting in the dojo watching how Nami and Kai are blading against each other, while yelling insults to the other.  
Yuki yawns and closed her eyes _' Man they are so troublesome ' _and Tyson was looking with bored eyes at the battle _' Man I'm hungry '  
_But Kai had said that if Tyson and Yuki left before the training ended, they wouldn't get something to eat today.  
So they decided to stay and watch the ahem ahem cute ahem ahem couple fight.

'' Go Aoi ! crush Dranzer!'' Nami yelled to her blade,  
Aoi attacked Dranzer who just dodged it.'' Again Aoi '' and again Dranzer dodged it  
'' Gaaaah stop dodging me Kai!!''  
_' Hey she called me by my name this time'_ Aoi attacked again and Dranzer dodged again. _' Maybe she isn't as bad as I thought , she just has the same temper as Tyson.'_ '' Dranzer attack '' and with that Dranzer attacked Aoi and Aoi fell out of the ring.  
'' That was a great battle '' Yuki smiles to Nami  
'' No it wasn't I lost '' ''Nami not everything is about winning,'' '' I know'' Nami sighs '' I just really wanted to win from Pervert''  
Yuki sweat drops and hides behind Tyson '' there they go again ''  
'' I'm not a pervert!!!!''  
Tyson sighs and looks over his shoulder to Yuki '' Why are you hiding behind me?''  
Yuki looks back with tears in her eyes '' 'Cause they are scary''   
Tyson laughed a _bit 'She is kind of cute' _ '' HEY WHO DO YOU CALL SCARY!!!''  
Nami yells to Yuki, Yuki looks up to Nami with tears in her eyes '' You!'' And with that she runs away laughing, ''AAAHHH I will get you Yuki just wait ''

Tyson's P.O.V.

I walked around in the main house, Wondering where Yuki could be hiding.

I had to get her because dinner would start soon, and Nami didn't want to get her and Kai…

well he was still fuming about the pervert part.  
So remaining was I. Now I was walking to her room . I opened the door and looked around.   
No Yuki. Next room and again no Yuki, Then I heard some noise in the bathroom,  
I knocked on the door, and there was no reply. The wasn't even a noise again.  
So I opened the door. And I found he, she was hiding in the bath. I started to laugh.  
'' so this is where you where''

Yuki's P.O.V.

I looked up from my hiding place. And I saw Tyson laughing his butt of.  
'' What are you laughing for?'' I asked with anger in my voice.  
and with that he started to laugh even more '' you look funny hahahaha ''  
Yuki looks in the mirror, She looked funny and starts laugh.

_Flashback_

_I tried to find a place to hide as scared as I was for Nami, I tried in my room but I didn't find a good place. Then I headed for the bathroom, who would look in a bath to find someone? Well I wouldn't, I tried to hide me in the bath but with my hand I slipped and touched the water tap, and I was soaked in cold water. Then I heard some noise and tried to hide me again in the bath. _**( A/N : I once did that and hell that water was cold)**

Normal P.O.V.

Both were laughing they're butts of when suddenly Nami yelled to come down. They looked at each other and Yuki stood up, but she slipped because of the water in the bath. Lucky for her Tyson saw it and catches her. Yuki looks up to him and smiles '' Thank you''  
Tyson smiled back '' No problem, I can't let my beyblade partner die. Can't I?''  
'' no, 'cause if you did you would lose!'' And with that she ran away to Nami. While Tyson just gapped at her comment. But then after a while he ran after her, because he smelled the food.

night time 

'' Let's watch a movie'' Tyson cheered. Kai sighs, '' it's to late for a movie we have to train tomorrow '' Tyson hangs his head, Yuki pets his back '' cheerio'' we can watch a movie tomorrow okay?'' she smiled. Tyson smiled back '' Well at least she is nice to me, not like a certain other person '' Kai's eye twitched and Yuki sweat dropped and Nami sighed. '' Let's just sleep alright, we have a long way to go '' Kai says. '' Okay '' And with that they go to their room.

**And this was it chapter 3 :D  
I hope you all liked it, Thanks to all reviewers again.  
I hope to see you all in the next chapter of Ice and Water.**

next time on Ice and Water :

'' Where is Yuki??'' Nami starts to panic. " I don't know!!!'' Tyson replies.  
'' I'll bet her father is behind this all'' Nami answers. '' Who is her father then?'' Kai asks her. '' I don't know if I should tell this but……


	4. 4 Real name

**Hiiiiii me is back!!!  
With a brand-new chapter of Ice and Water.****  
First I wanna say sorry because I didn't update soon, I had a rough time with a friend and I went to an animecon. And I was a bit depressive. But now I'm back and more hyper then ever!!!!!!  
Well let's get started. But first the disclaimer.  
Disclaimer by Tyson : Sakura doesn't own Beyblade nor she owns us, But she does own her own beyblade , a cookie and whitewaterwolf.**

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, the sun was shinning and a bird was chirping then suddenly there was a gun noise and the bird was death.  
And the only sound that could be heard was Tyson who was snoring again.  
**(A/N : It's 00.01 In the morning, and I'm sleepy, so don't blame me if I'm a tiny bit random… my toe hurts T.T** Kai was smirking in his sleep, and I don't wanna know what he's dreaming about XD…. No really…  
Nami was sleeping peaceful, mumbling the word pervert over and over again **( A/N : I know you like that word Whitewaterwolf) **The only one that was awake is Yuki. 

**Yuki's P.O.V. **

I was walking around in my room, I couldn't sleep because I had a bad feeling. And I still have that bad feeling. I just know something is bound to be happening.

**--- 10 in the morning ----**

'' wake up Tyson!!!'' Nami was yelling at a still sleeping Tyson. But Tyson didn't stir, he just turned his back to Nami and slept further. '' This won't be working'' Kai's o so useful reply came.'' No shit, mister Smart guy'' Nami says sarcastic.  
Then Yuki came walking in '' What is it?'' '' We don't get Tyson awake'' '' Ah may I try?''  
'' Go ahead'' Yuki smiles and walks over to Tyson, she whispers something in his ear. And out of nothing he opens his eyes. Kai and Nami were shocked . and Yuki just smiled to the now awake Tyson.

**-- 20 minutes later--**

Tyson walked down, and he smelled something good from the kitchen, he walked in and saw Yuki making breakfast. '' Smells good '' Yuki turns to him and smiles '' thank you''  
Nami and Kai walk in and sit down. '' so what are we going to do today '' Tyson asks.  
Nami looks up '' Shopping'' and Kai says '' for parts.'' Nami looks at him '' And clothes!!'' Kai nods , he knew better then to anger her, they're last fight had lasted for hours , and he didn't want to wake up tied on his bed, one of the threats she gave him. And hell he knew she would do it **( A/N : Awwww poor Kai, but I like to torture him – evil smirk-)**

**-- at the mall -- ( A/N : Sorry for skipping hours I just don't feel like details of things like breakfast and all )**

"I wanna go to that shop " Nami winces, they were at the mall now, because she and Yuki didn't have clothes for changing. They were robbed at the airport.  
Nami and Kai were bickering again. While Tyson and Yuki just watched the scene.  
"We need parts!!!" Kai's counter attack came. "I don't care, do you want me sleeping in your shirt again!!??" _Flashback_**(A/N: Gehehe I wanted to say that for a long long time )  
**_"Yuki I think we have a problem" Nami walks into Yuki's room '' What is it Nami-chan??"  
"We don't have any clothes" Yuki sweatdrops "You have a point" "In what do we sleep then…" Yuki thinks "This is going to be very embarrassing " "What" "I'm going to ask Tyson for some night clothing " "I will ask Kai then" –Evil smile- End flashback _"People!!!! What do you think of this? Nami and I will shop for clothes And Kai and Tyson will go for the parts?" Yuki smiles sweet "Hn…"Kai agrees  
"You're the best Yuu-chan!" Nami hugs her "no prob"

* * *

"I like this one " Yuki holds up a long purple t-shirt with black angel wings on the back.  
"Ahh that one is so cute" Nami smiles "What do you think of this one?" she holds up a blue t-shirt with white angel wings on the back. " I like that one too" while the girls were looking around for more clothes suddenly 2 men appeared and grabbed Yuki from behind and disappeared with her. "Yuki?? Yuki??" Nami looked around. _'Where could she be?'  
_Nami looked again and didn't saw her. _'Maybe she is with Tyson and forgot to say it'_  
She walked over to the store where Tyson and Kai were. But she didn't saw yuki.  
'' Where is Yuki??'' Nami starts to panic. " I don't know!!!'' Tyson replies.**  
**"O no" Nami sinks to the ground "I'll bet her father is behind it" "who is her father then?" Kai asks  
"I don't know if I should tell this but her real name is Balkov Yuki " Kai knew enough he had heard that Boris had a daughter that had runaway from him. "He wants her back because she has a very powerful blade" Nami continued. "HOW COULD HE KIDNAP HER!!!" As expected Tyson yelled **( A/N When doesn't he yell? )**"Because he doesn't have a heart Tyson" Nami replied calm "But how does he live then?" Kai knocks Tyson on the head "Not in that way you dunce" "Aaaaah you mean it that way " "So you two have the time to fight while I'm kidnapped?" "Eh?" The two turn and see Yuki standing in the doorway "Yuki!!" Nami was the first to hug her "How did you escape?" "Gehehe well you see" Yuki smirks "You know I did tea kwon do and karate?" "Yes" Nami started to laugh "you didn't go to hard on them?" Yuki's smile grew bigger "Let me say this they don't know they're gender anymore " Nami laughs harder. Then Tyson came running to her and hugged her "thank god you back" Yuki smiles "You were worried?" "We all were" Kai came walking to her "Because we all care for you " Nami smiles "I'm sorry but I told them about your father" Yuki looks down "So they know who I am" "Yes we know, but who your father is doesn't matter to us" Tyson says sweet, Yuki smiles to him "Thanks Tyson and please could you let go of me now??" Tyson blushes he was still hugging her. 

**So that was another chapter, I hope you all liked it :3  
please review. And I hope to see you all for a new chapter from Ice and Water**


End file.
